


you're so dark.

by siamesefightingfish



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/pseuds/siamesefightingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants to spend the night with Nick. </p><p>Nick doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so dark.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the best thing i've written 
> 
> i've been awake all night and i've watched 8 episodes of orange is the new black 
> 
> i just like to write stuff i'm very self indulgent sometimes/a lot 
> 
> i'm sorry this is so short

Nick is just about to drift off into sleep when something decides to crawl into the same bed as him, slipping under the blankets and squeezing itself between the mattress and his body. It's too dark to see properly, but he knows exactly who it is. 

"...And just what do you think you're doing, Turner?" Nick asks groggily, pretending to act stern. 

Alex is nuzzling his head into Nick's chest, hands absentmindedly grasping at his shirt. "Mmph, Matt n' Jamie won't let me do this, knew you wouldn't mind," he mumbles. There’s a pause. "...Unless you do?" 

He sighs and lets out a quiet chuckle, moving his arm to secure itself around Alex's lower back. 

"Nah, not at all. C'mere." 

He lets the smaller man settle himself and lay closer to him, feeling him relax under the touch. "Thanks, Mal." 

"Mhm. What made you come to me this fine evening, eh?" Nick asks, rubbing circles on Alex's back with both of his hands. "You lonely or summat?" 

Alex closes his eyes. "Guess so? Not really. Wanted to be with someone. Matt moves too much and Jamie don't hold me like you do, either," he mutters. there's a pause. "You're warmer than them, anyways." He hums softly, and takes a deep breath, inhaling Nick's scent. 

"Matt's a bit restless, yeah. but Jamie probably just doesn't want to accidentally hurt ya, love," Nick says, pressing a kiss to the top of Alex's head. 

"He's tough, but Cookie wouldn't hurt a fly," Alex responds, voice muffled by Nick's shirt. "He's too sweet for us, Mal." Nick strokes Alex's hair, eyes staring at the analog clock on the bedside table. 

"Ah, we should probably sleep. It's late, and you..." Nick looks down at the smaller man. Alex turns his head up at him, confused. "...you, Alexander, need to start getting back on schedule." 

Alex groans. He settles back down, both of them chest to chest. He sighs and lets Nick hug him tightly. 

"What are you huffin' for? Tour got you all out of whack, you nearly fell asleep in your lunch today!" Nick exclaims, surprised at the displeasure Alex had shown at the idea of going to bed. He remembers seeing him nodding off and having to reach over and catch him before he had knocked his head on the table. They all had laughed, but they knew he was exhausted from touring around so much. 

"...Just wanted to have nice conversation with you, that's all," Alex says quietly. "S'nothing too important though, don't worry about it," he adds quickly, seeing Nick's eyebrows furrow. 

"We can talk whenever you want to, Al, it's alright. It's just better if we sleep now, yeah?" Nick says, pecking Alex's cheek. 

"Agh, your beard," he says, almost laughing. "It's ticklin' me." 

Nick kisses Alex again, making a point to purposely rub his beard on his face. "You love it though." both of them grin, and Alex sloppily kisses him back. 

"I do, I do," he confesses. Alex takes both of his hands to pat Nick's cheeks, and he lays back down, exhaling softly. There's a long silence. 

"But I really meant it when I said you need to sleep, Al." 

"...Yeah. I should, eh?" 

Nick’s arm holds onto him a little tighter, but Alex doesn’t mind, giggling. 

“Mm, close your eyes, love.” 

He listens, and lets his body relax. Nick waits for Alex to fall asleep, rubbing his back until his breathing evens out. 

“Night, Turner.”


End file.
